Prowling Love
by Arcee bot
Summary: This is a Fanfic of prime Arcee and g1 Prowl. It's for a friend and I promise it will get better due to suspense


Prowl sat alone at his office desk. It was dark and quiet -every other mech had already left- or so he thought. A few nano-kliks later and Jazz and the lambo twins burst into his office. They grabbed him by the arms and he growled at them,"What do you think you're doing?" "You need a break.""Yeah. We're gonna show you how to have some fun Prowler!" He burst from their grip and glared at them.

"I will only go if you promise not to do _that _again." They all smiled at each other then nodded. They pushed him out of the room and down the empty streets of Iacon."This is gonna be great!" The Praxian groaned and reluctantly walked through the door of bar."You got to be kidding me." Femmes danced on poles on a large stage, mechs stared at them like starving dogs staring at a large steak, and people stumbling and cackled drunkily around them.

"Did I mention how much I hate you three?" Prowl grumbled as they pushed him into a booth -Sides and Sunny on one and Jazz and Prowl on the other side. His doorwings drooped and Sideswipe whistled over a waitor,"Can we have four high grades please?""You're order will be right out." The red and green mech shuffled away. Music boomed so loud it shook the whole building and the angry doorwinger could feel it snake through his body.

He glanced up as Jazz nudged him with an elbow,"Hey check her out Prowler." A dark blue femme danced around the spark jumped and he immediately put a servo on his chest plates, just in case."Heh looks like Prowl has taking a liking to her..." Her graceful movements attracted his eyes, not matter how hard he tried to look away, he couldn't. She waltzed up to their table and handed them each their drinks,"Enjoy your drinks sweets."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirked at her,"Hey ya' wouldn't happen ta be a dancer do ya'?" Jazz asked her and she shook her helm,"I'm the new waitress... but I do dance sometimes." The waitress turned on her heel and waved at them,"Bye boys." Prowl looked down to his energon and twitched his doorwings."Hey you okay..." He looked up and noticed them all staring at him,"Of course I am! Other than you aftholes dragging me to this pit..."

They all chuckled at him and went back to their own conversation. The black and white mech sighed and took a big swig of the high grade. Through the night he watched as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker laughed at their own drunken jokes. Jazz had gotten up and was currently flirting with a light pink femme at the bar. He was planning to leave when a mech walked out on the stage,"We got a special treat for all you mechs tonight! Welcome Arcee!"

Once her name was heard loud cheers and whistles ricchoceted through the building. Prowl almost spit out his drink as the small blue femme came into view,"Arcee hmm..." A loud rumbling came out and she gripped onto the pole (the song playing is Burning Down The House) She pulled herself into it and then went down on it. Arcee wrapped her legs around it and went upside down. She gripped it with her hands then flipped back over, her aft sticking into the air.

Prowl found himself mesmorized. Her moevments were so graceful, her form so beautiful... so sexy. She rode and flipped and twirled and did acrobatic like moves on the pole until the song ended. Mechs clapped, whistled, the crowd roared with cheering."She should become a stripper.""I would so frag that." The winged mech turned and growled at some mechs that passed, getting out of his seat."You guys are disgusting. She's a real person y'know."

The raised an eyebrow ridge and chuckled between themselves, turning and walking off."This is why I didn't want to come here.""What you didn't like my dance?" He almost jumped out of his armor as he flung around. Arcee stood infront of him and smiled up at him,"Thanks... I heard what you said. I never got your name." His cheeks went a bit warm,'_Why is this happening to me?'_ He gulped,"My designation is Prowl. Pleasure to meet you and I did."

The femme gave him a confused look,"I liked your dance I mean. Oh! I- I mean..." He facepalmed and groaned,"I'm sorry. I promise i'm no perv." He pulled his hand away as he heard a light giggle."I know what you meant Prowler." He blinked,"It's Pr-" "Yeah, I know your name. I just want to call you that." A large black and silver mech whistled from behind the bar,"Oh I got to be going. Pleasure meeting you...Prowl." She turned on her ped and walked away.

He found himself staring at her long, skinny legs. Jazz broke his stare as he fell into him,"H-hey I saw ya' talking ta Cee. How -hiccup-'d it go?" Prowl chuckled, his friend obviously _very _drunk."I don't know what you mean." The small black and white mech gave him a goofy grin,"Ya' know. I could obslfbvly see she liefjns you!" The Praxian helped Jazz sit,"We should really be going... You're really drunk." Jazz giggled at himself as he layed on the seat,"B-what da ya' mean?"

Prowl turned his attention to finding the twins. He found them laying in a heap in one of the dark corners."Primus..." He went over and kicked them lightly,"Will you two get up!" They jumped up, stumbling and falling their own feet."Time to get you three home..." He pushed all three of the overcharged mechs out the door and down the street.A thought came to his mind,"What ever happened to Arcee..."

As the four mechs walked, more like stumbled, down the streets to the their house Prowl picked up a light noise. He ssearched their surrounding and found nothing. Street lights flickered and the night was he noticed a mech, he looked like he was looking for something... or someone. Out of the darkness came a flash and then the mech was on the ground."What in Primus' name..." He stopped as his friends continued, he wanted to see what was going on.

A light flashed on and he could see now. A red and black mech smirked into the darkness and hissed,"Come ." Then he fell to the ground, something came out of the shadows and pushed his faceplates right in. Out of the shadows came a dark blue figure, but the lights went off right when Prowl noticed. He heard a loud yell and ran over to that side of the street.

As the light flickered back to life he noticed the leaking mech was on top of something. The small figure struggled under him. Prowl watched from the middle of the road,'_Is that... Arcee?'_ The femme kicked him off and slammed him into a wall by the throat. He fell down to the ground unconcious and she stepped back quickly."Arcee!" She quickly turned and put a hand up to her mouth,"P-Prowl..." Arcee ran off into the shadows and vanished.

The mech stood their for a moment longer, staring after the place she had disappeared. Then he turned to more mechs flashing lights at him,"Hey you there. Did you catch this mech?" Prowl shook his head,"No. I couldn't see the bot who did..." The four looked between each other,"Well whoever did is great." The black and white mech stared at them,"May I ask why?""This bot has been stealing and actually hurt a femme the other night... We'll be taking him into custody. Have a safe night."

He watched as they lugged the still unconcious mech away."Arcee..." The doorwinger ran to his apartment. He opened the door to find all three of his companions knocked out cold on the floor."Primus dammit." He stepped around them and went to his datapads, hoping to find something on this mysterious femme, but soon fell into recharge.


End file.
